Yo Shindo
|romaji = Shindō Yō |birthday = May 13 |age = 17 (First Appearance, From Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Male |height = 176 cm (5'9½") |hair = Black |eye = Black |quirk = Vibrate |status = Alive |occupation = Student, Hero |affiliation = Ketsubutsu Academy High School |debut = Chapter 103 |image gallery = yes |voice = Yuuta Kasuya}} |Shindō Yō}} is a second year student at Ketsubutsu Academy High School. Appearance Yo has shaggy black hair, comparatively small eyes, and a well-sculpted body. He is taller than Izuku and Katsuki. He usually has a smile on, whether it be nice or sinister looking. His Hero Costume consists of a green jaw-guard that covers his cheeks, black plates that cover part of his chest and arm-guards that go up to his elbows. He also wears black pants with belts built in and black boots. Personality Yo appears to be a kindly and friendly person at first glance, but he hides a sinister and calculating personality behind the nice act. Yo can get very angry when people get in his way of action and affect him negatively. Synopsis Hero License Exam Arc Yo along with the rest of Ms. Joke's 2nd year class at Ketsubutsu Academy High School greets Class 1-A. He Greets Izuku, Denki, Kyoka, and Katsuki personally and introduces himself, putting on a goody-goody act, which only Katsuki is able to see through, as his eyes didn't match his words. He is later seen waiting with the other examinees while the exam is explained to them. During the First Exam, Yo uses his Quirk to completely destroy and alter the landscape of the battlefield. Yo analyzes the situation after scattering Class 1-A with his earthquake; Class 1-A are weakened due to being scattered and half of his class are going after Class 1-A while other schools have hopped on the bandwagon. As a result, more and more conflicts are breaking out, making the situation messy. Yo's female classmate states that his plan to scatter them is backfiring. However, Yo is still satisfied because the end game of the First Exam is in motion and many examinees are wasting their energy going after Class 1-A and is happy that his class is fully aware of what is at stake. The female classmate comments on Yo's fake goody-goody act but Yo takes that as a compliment. Yo scorns the examinees for struggling to seize their dreams and ideas while stating that he is above such childish mentality. Eventually, Yo along with his classmates pass the First Exam which pleases Ms. Joke. In the second half of the exam, he attempts to stall the fake villains from getting to the injured civilians but is paralyzed by Gang Orca's sonar. Later when one of Shoto's flame attacks is blown astray it almost hits Yo but he is saved by Izuku. He then unleashes another tremor to stop the fake villains, revealing that although he is numb all over he was faking being paralyzed and he had built up a resistance to vibration attacks due to his own ability. He also angrily states that he was going to go for a surprise attack before the first years got in the way. At the end of the examination, Yo is shown looking at his own name on the board listing those who passed. Abilities Quirk : This allows him to shake anything he touches as well as control the strength and speed of the shaking. However, the aftershocks are reflected back onto his body based on the strength and speed of the shaking. Sometimes, the aftershocks render him immobile. Super Moves * : Using maximum power, Yo places his hands on the ground and shakes the ground, which unleashes a powerful earthquake that completely shatters the ground. Battles & Events Relationships Katsuki Bakugo Katsuki could see through Yo's nice act and finds him fake and aggravating, causing Yo to smirk. Trivia *His surname contains the characters for and , and is homophonous with . His given name means . Quotes *(To his classmates) "Anyway, all the panicking, all the planning in the eleventh hour... it just goes to show how persistent we all are. Everyone here today... is struggling to realize their dreams and goals. I'm not gonna judge them... for struggling so hard." References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Ketsubutsu Students Category:Hero License Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Ketsubutsu Characters